Avatars
An 1 can have several meanings and history associated with each meaning. The avatar that is currently a hot topic in todays media and research is the computer generated representation of an individual in a video game or social network. Avatars are quickly becoming the identity of many people's alter egos and in some cases replacing their real Identity . Building An Avatar There are many sites available to build an avatar on, some of these create relatively realistic avatars such as that requires users to pay for the download but there are many others that can be done online for free . For example, the New York Zoos and Aquariums Wildlife Conservation Society has created a program for people to . It is also an educatinal experience because at the end it tells about each animal that was used in the creation of the avatar. Here is a photo of one that was created for an example. New Uses for Avatars Medical Field According to Jessica Leber of MIT Technology Review medical centers are trying to reduce a patient's need to make as many office visits. For example, at the San Mateo medical center some patients who have undergone knee replacement surgery are staying home and being coached by an avatar. Through the use of ( a company that develops software for voice recognition and and virtual assistance) is making this more possible. The avatar can ask, and in some cases answer questions the patient asks. Ivana Shnur, a clinical psychologist, says that many people will be more willing to share sensitive information with an avatar than a doctor. The software is also currently being tested in a detox and addiction clinic. Although there are fears that the software could make an error, the same could be said about a real life doctor2. Education The use of avatars in education is (to some) bringing solutions to many of the problems faced by the education system. Avatars are being used to help in teach training. A research program at the University of Central Florida has created specifically designed avatars to accurately imitate different types of students. This would be of great help to teachers learning how to learn classroom management as well as how to relate to students. The research program involves teachers being in front of a projection screen and views avatars that are controlled by university students told to behave a certain way. Additionally, other distractions and noises are incorporated to add to the realism. (speaking avatars) are also being used by language teachers to aid students in pronunciation of a foreign language. What seems like an exteremly useful use of avatars in education is the ability to gain real world experiance through a virtual game. High schools students could experiance life as their desired career such as political leaders, engineers, or business leaders. This can teach students how to solve problems such as an oil spill, or other crises as well as gain professional experiences. There are just a few exapmples of the many uses of avatars in the education field3 . References: 1 Avatar (2014,March 27). In Wikipedia. Retrieved March 29, 2014, from 2 Leber,J. (2013, June 10). The Avatar Will See You Now. In MIT Technology Review. Retrieved March 29,2014, from 3 10 Ways to Use Avatars in Education (2013). In Digital Learning Environments Tools and Technologies for Effective Classrooms. Retrieved March 29,2014, from